callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludvig Maxis
Doctor Ludvig Maxis (sometimes called Ludwig) was a scientist who was part of the project known as "The Giant" which took place at Der Riese. The player can find out about him after activating six hidden radios. His team was possibly responsible for creating the Hellhounds and Zombies. He was a member of Group 935. His character is never seen in game. The only picture available so far is the image of him in a book in the Harry Langham viral ads seen right. Taken from the video here. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Life Doctor Maxis worked with his assistant, Edward Richtofen, at the Der Riese facility near Breslau. He worked on creating Zombies and Teleporters. He created the Ray Gun and the Wunderwaffe DG-2. It is strongly hinted that he also created the Thundergun. As first mentioned in a radio message in Shi No Numa, an American says his name but he gets cut off by static so that many people thought his name was just "Doctor Max". His name is revealed to be Ludvig shown through a hidden card that says "Ludvig Maxis M.D." Presumed Death Doctor Maxis was working on an experiment with Edward Richtofen that involved his daughter's dog named Fluffy. He attempted to teleport Fluffy, but when he did, the plan failed. Fluffy was teleported, but not to the mainframe. She teleported back inside the Teleporter from an electrical force, most probably the ball of electricity players see Hellhounds spawn from. Maxis demanded the door to be opened, but Edward refused. When they opened the door, Fluffy had transformed into a Hellhound. Samantha came running through, asking her daddy what he had done with her dog. The Hellhound began to try and attack, and began to destroy the room. This caused chaos, and as Maxis tried to calm his daughter down. Edward exited and locked the door. Maxis told him to open it, but Edward disobeyed him as the teleporter was turning on. It is presumed Maxis was killed. Further evidence suggesting he is dead are some of Richtofen's quotes such as "Maxis would've been proud" and "I wish Dr. Maxis were here to see this". In the left hallway of Der Riese, there are pictures of Zombies, Hellhounds, and a blackboard. There is writing on it saying "levels 5-8 must survive." One of these levels is when Hellhounds first appear, suggesting that it is referring to them. Also, "Edward, I know it was you" is also written on it. This could have been written by a Group 935 employee, Peter, or the person who sent the radio message in Shi No Numa. This suggests that someone had found out that Edward had killed Maxis, or that he always planned to set the Zombies loose, instead of just testing on them. It is also possible that Edward was trying to prevent Dr. Maxis from creating the Zombies, to prevent an outbreak. Another theory is that he was killed by a Teleporter, as in the message that his assistant locks him in with a Mutated form of Fluffy, the player can clearly hear a teleporter going. There is another possibility that Maxis time traveled since Dr. Richtofen discovered about the teleporters' capability to time travel due to Richthofen believing that Samantha is still alive in Call of Duty: Black Ops giving that Maxis is still alive. Also on the map Kino der Toten there are film reels that can be found that can be played in the pack a punch room. All of them have a man talking about the Zombie experiments and his voice is similar to that of Maxis. If it is him, it is a possibility that he escaped the encounter with Fluffy in Der Riese and continued his experiments in the future in Kino der Toten. It is also possible that he survived his teleportation, but was scarred mentally afterwards after realizing the horrors that he had created. In one last recording, he is stated to be looking for his pills, and later proceeds to hang himself (possibly being the hanging man in Der Riese) while sounds of zombies, terrified crowds, and gun shots play in the background. Another possiblity is that like Samantha, who became the voice behind the Hellhounds, Maxis was finally ruined mentally by the element 115 and became the Pentagon Thief on the map "FIVE." Trivia *Sometimes Dr. Richtofen will mention his "Master"Der Riese quotes when the Mystery Box vanishes. It is very likely Richtofen is referring to Dr. Maxis, who was his real life Master. This quote also suggests that even in death Dr. Maxis is still calling the shots at the Der Riese facility, and has the power to move the Mystery Box in order to punish Richtofen and his "friends". Another Richtofen quote adds further weight to this, as it is obvious the box is being moved by some sort of intelligence. *In Kino der Toten, if you obtain a Group 935 Tape from a random room and use it on the projector near the Pack-a-Punch machine, instead of it projecting the normal tape, it shows a scientist pacing around desk; there is a possibility that it could be Ludvig Maxis. *It is possible that Dr. Maxis survived his encounter with Fluffy by teleporting out, as the teleporter can be heard in the Der Riese radio messages where he gets killed. *It is possible that the demonic voice who sais "fetch me their souls" at the start of a dog wave is not Samantha, but Ludvig Maxis. This implies that he is in fact dead, haunting the survivors. *Richtofen suggests that Dr. Maxis created the Thundergun, as well as intentionally hiding it from him. This may mean that Maxis was aware of his assistant's mental instability or Illuminati connections before his death. *In Der Riese outside the room above the tunnel near teleporter C there is a sign saying L.Maxis M.D. *It has been indicated that Ludwig Maxis created the Gas Zombies as Richtofen stated them as "Failed experiments Maxis made." *Some people actually think that Ludvig Maxis might appear again in Nazi Zombies because of Takeo's quote: "Perhaps what was, is no more, but shall be again?" Which happens when Takeo presses X, Square, or F on the blank portrait. References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters